


official partners

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: souyo week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Souyo Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: Yu and Yosuke leveled up from 'Casual Partners' to 'Official Partners'.





	official partners

**Author's Note:**

> for souyo 2019 week day two!
> 
> ~~confession~~ or **partner**

**Author's Note:**

> busted out a quick thing of illustrator for today and i am a sucker for gay proposals and since it makes them well on their way to becoming legal partners sooooo (:
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ dumbassology !


End file.
